Taking over me
by Flow483
Summary: Estaremos juntos más allá de la muerte, lo prometo. Twincest
1. Taking over me

**Taking over me.**

By Flow.

Me veo al espejo y tan solo veo un extraño ser. El reflejo me muestra a alguien que creería ser yo, pero no en este preciso momento. Me desconozco completamente. En la oscuridad penetrante puedo distinguir mi cabello y la figura de mi cuerpo. ¿Míos realmente? Me produce una sensación de cierta incertidumbre… ¿Acaso lo que se encontraba reflejado era yo? Pensé que era diferente. Veo mis facciones distorsionadas por las lágrimas, caigo nuevamente en lo que quiero y no en la aceptación de lo que soy. Otra vez, la noche hace acto de presencia y cae sobre mí.

Vuelvo a recordar todo mi entorno, las personas que conozco y los objetos que podrían representar algo de mí. No lo deseo más, hazlos desaparecer. Respiro como si cada bocanada de aire fuera el más puro de los venenos, desgarrándome los pulmones como fuertes puñaladas a mi ser. Me encuentro nuevamente tirado en un rincón de mi habitación, la agonía y el dolor me acompañan fielmente.

Lo necesitaba a él, el hombre que me había acompañado toda mi vida. ¿Dónde podría estar? No necesitaba pensar mucho. No deseaba pensar cual sería la "actividad" que estaba haciendo ahora, gozando de placer mientras yo apenas podía llevar con mi vida y con mi desgarrada alma.

La vida de un famoso era dura, jamás lo había pensado así. Lejos quedaron los días en los cuales me ponía feliz escuchar mi nombre proviniendo de unos labios que nunca había visto, en los que observar una fotografía mía en la calle o la televisión era glorioso, en los que moría por ver a tantas chicas deseando conocerme y yo tan tranquilo aquí. Solo.

Tengo que reconocerlo, mi hermano siempre fue más vivo que yo. Parecía como si esos diez minutos que nos llevábamos surtían efecto. No era más maduro que yo, pero sabía como aprovechar lo que ahora estabamos viviendo. ¿Tan dificil era pedirme a mí mismo un cambio? Sabía que era lo incorrecto, no me atraía la idea de dejar de lado mi verdadera personalidad tan solo para pasar un buen momento, pero estaba dispuesto a hacerlo. No sobreviviría mucho de esta manera.

Me dispuse a peinarme como siempre lo hacía. Un momento… ¿Por qué lo hacía? Si era una de las principales causas por las cuales yo era tomado como una mujer. Sí, realmente eso era una de las cosas que mas me molestaban. No afectaban en mi humor, en lo absoluto. Pero a la larga, los constantes comentarios de la prensa y las obstinadas comparaciones hacían que mi corazón aumentara violentamente las pulsaciones y mi odio comience a crecer, otra vez.

Decidí dejar ese hecho aislado de mi mente, me enfermaba pensar cuanto se iban a alegrar mis enemigos al saber que me afectaba. No. No voy a cambiar, soy así y por algo la gente me quiere. No podía creerlo, luego de varios días, conseguí algunas palabras de aliento para mí mismo. Inhalé y exhalé en la oscuridad por última vez. Salí de mi habitación en pijama, seguía lo suficientemente desganado como para cambiar de ropa. Me dirigí hacia la cocina, no tenía idea de quien se encontraba en la casa o de que hora era en ese momento.

−Buenos días, Bill− la característica sonrisa de mi madre afloró al verme entrar

−¿Cómo te encuentras, má? − intenté simular mi cara de evidente malhumor, después de todo, con la última persona a la cual podría tratar mal era a ella debido a todo lo que había hecho por mí tanto en el pasado como en el presente.

−Bien, ¿Tú, mi cielo? − No lo soporté más. Fui directamente a ella y la abracé como siempre lo hice, necesitaba que cuidara de mí, era la única en la que podía confiar ahora que Tom se encontraba con su "nuevo amor eterno".

No voy a negarlo, se mostró algo sorprendida frente a mi repentina acción. No me malentiendan. No soy de esos que hablan con su madre solamente para pedirles dinero, definitivamente no encajaba en mí esa descripción. Yo la adoro, pero jamás había actuado así de manera tan repentina.

−Bill, ¿Te pasa algo? − indagó sin darle muchas vueltas al asunto- Te noto algo deprimido, ¿Estás bien? ¿Peleaste con tu hermano?-

No tenía sentido mentirle, me conocía a la perfección.

− No, con Tom está todo igual que siempre. Lo que pasa es que no sé porque estoy así. Quiero ser otra persona. Me cansé de mi persona. Estoy harto de ser Bill Kaulitz.- Intentaba no llorar, no en ese momento justamente.

− Ay dios… Hijo, hijo. – suspiró- ¿Qué estupideces andas diciendo ahora? Trabajaste mucho para lograr lo que eres ahora. Y déjame de…

− No me importa cuanto trabajé. Estoy cansado de ser considerado algo que no soy. – la interrumpió- Tan solo me molestan los despiadados periodistas chismosos. No pueden entender de una vez que tienes dos hijos, no uno hombre y el otro mujer.

− Trabajaste mucho y te mereces todo lo que eres y tienes- con suavidad secaba una pequeña lágrima que caía por la mejilla de uno de sus gemelos- Déjame decirte una cosa, si te afectan esos pensamientos idiotas sobre tu aspecto físico, ignóralos y fíjate que la envidia lo es todo. Sus almas negras no permiten tener todo el amor que tú tienes dentro tuyo. Y antes que me vuelvas a interrumpir, permiteme decirte que estoy orgullosa de todo lo que eres.- concluyó la frase con una de sus características sonrisas haciendo que Bill nuevamente la abrace.

No sabía muy bien la razón de todos aquellos extraños sentimientos que tenía dentro de él. Lo mejor sería esperar a que Tom tuviese el tiempo necesario para escucharlo, pero definitivamente, sería cuando aquella chica con la que estaba, se fuera. ¿Qué debería decirle? Necesitaba alguna referencia, no sabía como hacerles saber qué era lo que me torturaba internamente. Pensé y pensé. Ninguna idea de cómo guiarlo vino a mi mente. Lo principal en ese momento era despejar mi cabeza, alejarme del mundo. Tomé mi chaqueta, abrí la puerta lentamente y salí de casa dispuesto a volver a pisarla cuando no me sienta un desgraciado.

La fria briza de otoño me azotaba mi cara, el clima cada vez se tornaba más frío. Dirigía mis pasos hacia la nada, ¿Qué más me restaba hacer? Esperar sentado una eternidad hasta comprender porque estaba así. Las horas pasaban y yo sin una respuesta concreta. La noche cayó mas rápido de lo deseado, quise regresar, no tenía ganas de preocupar a mi madre uno de los pocos días que podía pasar con ella.

Al volver a mi hogar, ya podía hablar con Tom mientras mamá cocinaba. Le pedí a mi hermano si no me acompañaba arriba tras engañarlo con una simple excusa, prefería que no se enteren que todavía algo me afectaba, aún luego de haber estado hablando de ese problema.

Al llegar a mi habitación, cerré la puerta y lo obligué a sentarse en mi cama, creo que en ese momento no medía mis actos o palabras, pero estaba seguro que me perdonaría haga lo que haga. Comencé a explicarle lo que sentía, o al menos, lo intentaba. No era fácil abrir mi corazón, la experiencia del tiempo me había enseñado que la gente en la cual uno podía confiar era un número reducido y por más que cueste admitirlo, creo que eso me había hecho más retraido frente a los demas. Sí, hasta con mi propia familia.

Entre palabras torpes y discursos somníferos, Tom entendió a lo que yo me refería. Según él "Necesitaba una chica, no hay otra razón posible". Perfecto, toda mi carrera y mis poderosas ambiciones se veían opacadas bajo el dulce humo seductor del amor. ¿Por qué a mí? Quería a alguien realmente especial en mi vida, no tan solo tener con quien compartir penas durante meses y luego tirarlo a la borda junto con el olvido. Lo último que me dijo antes de salir fue que si yo tenía ganas, esta noche, la última en Loitsche, podíamos salir y ver. Claro. "Ver" para mi hermano significaba estar con alguien mientras el estúpido de Bill esperaba a que la flecha del amor lo encuentre, no me gustaba en lo absoluto. Pero aún así, fuimos.

A mi madre no le gustó mucho, pero ¿Qué podía decir? Ya teníamos 19 años, no nos había establecido demasiados límites en el pasado, ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo ahora? Sin muchas ganas me peiné y cambié. Salimos no muy tarde a un conocido boliche dispuestos a pasar una noche de escabio, bailes excitantes y por sobre todo y principal razón, chicas.

Nos instalamos en la barra, quiero decir, no necesitamos del alcohol para divertirnos, pero de seguro esto lo haría mejor. Tom parecía haber sido rápido hoy, minutos después de haber llegado, ya tenía con quien pasar la noche; mientras que yo, el grandísimo idiota, seguía solo. No, definitivamente, cambiaría pero ¿Había una razón por la cual hacerlo? Me había aburrido de estar pensando en la barra con la bebida que seguramente me destrozaría la noción del tiempo en la mano. Sin más decir, busqué a Tom y le avisé que me iba. Él decidió quedarse.

Llegué y me fui a la cama, necesitaba pensarlo otra vez. ¿Realmente quería cambiar? No. No. No. Me quité los pantalones y la remera que llevaba, me envolví entre frasadas y el cansancio se apoderó de mí una vez más. No recuerdo mucho de aquel sueño que tuve, lo más claro que pude visualizar fue a mí mismo cantando en un escenario rodeado de fans pero había una en particular que cautivaba mi ojo, no pude llegar a distinguir alguno de sus rasgos pero aún así, quise sentir que era especial.

Desperté temprano, ese era el último día que pasaría con mi madre antes de partir nuevamente de gira y no quería irme sin pasar algún tiempo con ella. Nos fuimos al centro de la ciudad, le compré algunos adornos que eran de su gusto y me acompañó a ver si los chicos estaban listos, y de esa manera, poder partir todos juntos. A la vuelta, Georg y Gustav estaban con nosotros, puedo decir que la hecharé de menos a mamá pero tan solo serán algunos meses que no la veré.

A la semana nos encontrábamos en nuestro micro, los recuerdos me rememoraron ese sueño tan extraño, lo cual desembocó en nervios frente al próximo concierto en la ciudad de Londres. No tan solo yo me encontraba raro últimamente, había recibido varias indagaciones sobre cómo me encontraba, hasta de parte de mi hermano. También me comentaban que estaba mucho más flaco, no era propicio para mi salud, pesaba muchísimo menos de lo que debería. Yo no me sentía diferente frente al aspecto físico, tal vez por el pequeño detalle que mis pantalones de vez en cuando se me caían, pero dudaba que era por eso.

El día del concierto llegó. Una multitud increíble de gente se encontraba a metros de mí. Pude jurar que había pisado alguna vez ese escenario, me parecía demasiado familiar. Los fans cada vez se desesperaban más ante nuestro retraso, querían que los acordes de la guitarra y la percusión de la batería comenzaran ya pero aún estabamos arreglando los detalles con David, lo cual llevó varios minutos.

Al momento de salir, se escucharon ovaciones y millones de voces gritando nuestros nombres. Las primeras canciones salieron excelentes, creo que luego de estas últimas semanas que tuvimos como vacaciones nuestra energía se revitalizó y eso es algo que uno siempre está feliz de afirmar. Hicimos un descanso de cinco minutos, sentía que la voz no me daba para más y eso fue algo que los fans supieron aceptar sin quejas.

Pasado ese pequeño receso, me sentía con renovadas ganas de cantar más y más fuerte, sin importar como saliese. En la última estrofa de _Heilig_ mi corazón dio un pálpito más doloroso y sentí como la irrealidad se volcaba en mí.

Rememoré aquel sueño, otra vez, pero ahora lo sentía verídico en carne y hueso. Me encontraba observando a la multitud cantar junto a mí y allí la ví. Los segundos parecieron haberse congelado y transcurrían a una velocidad tan lenta como yo quería. No podía verla tan claramente como hubiera deseado, pero tan solo su presencia me era grata. ¿Cómo podría conocerla? Necesitaba hacerlo. Finalmente, había conocido lo que era el amor a primera vista.

Nunca había sido muy creyente del deja vu, pero definitivamente, ahora sí lo era. Su inaudible cántico junto al mío retumbaban en mi mente una y otra vez. La borrosa imagen que tenía de ella pasaba ante mis ojos reiteradamente. Y mis ganas de conocerla aumentaban con desesperación.

_Du wiest für mich, immer heilig sein._

"¡_Ya basta Bill, tan solo era una fan, vé y despeja tu cabeza_!" Tom no me creía. Por otra parte, yo ya sabía que el amor a primera vista para mi hermano era tan solo un mito, pero me dolía que me tomara por mentiroso cuando sabía perfectamente que para mí sí podía ser real.

Otra vez, despejar mi mente. ¿Con qué fin? Teníamos otro concierto hoy a la noche y necesitaba más energía si quería que saliera como el anterior, así que sin tener en cuenta la hora que era, me fui a descansar algunas horas para luego ducharme, peinarme y maquillarme.

No puedo quejarme, las dos últimas presentaciones fueron de las mejores. La vitalidad del público era algo para destacar, obviamente nosotros también merecemos algo de crédito. La actitud de los fans era increible, saltaban, cantaban y gritaban junto a mí, sin duda, esto era algo que quería hacer por siempre. Como cierre de nuestra gira por Londres, haríamos una sesión de fotos, firmaríamos autógrafos y nos presentaríamos en una radio.

Las fotos salieron como había esperado, o tal vez, mejor aún. Todos habíamos disfrutado riendo con espontaneidades mientras el fotógrafo hacía lo suyo. De la firma, no puedo quejarme, nuevamente me transmitieron su energía y terminé cantando con los demás. ¿Quién lo hubiera dicho? Luego, llegó la última actividad antes de partir hacia nuestro nuevo destino. Tomamos rumbo hacia la difusora de radio, debo admitir que no me sentía del todo bien pero no era nada que no podía soportar. Se encontraba el locutor y unas cuatro chicas. Comenzó el programa.

− ¡Buenas tardes, queridos seguidores! Hablamos desde radio FM 89.9 aquí nos encontramos con la famosa banda Tokio Hotel y Ana, Jazmín, Perla y Sophie, las ganadoras de nuestro concurso. Ahora daremos lugar a algunas preguntas, ¿Quién comienza, chicas?

− Eh, yo. Bill, ¿Aún no tienes novia? − unaa fan esperanzada preguntó con un deje vergonzoso.

− Me gustaría decir que sí, pero estaría mintiendo− Intenté esbozar la sonrisa más falta que en ese momento fui capaz de hacer, estaba harto de ese tipo de preguntas.

− ¿Disfrutaron su estadía en Londres? − preguntó otra con un gesto amigable en su rostro, para desgracia mía, en ese momento me marée desembocando en la pérdida de conocimiento por varios minutos.

Al despertar, solo visualicé un rostro para nada nítido, era ella, lo sabía. Pasados varios segundos, mi visibilidad se había aclarado y ya sabía quien era la niña con quien yo había soñado. Tenía que pensar rápido, tenía la corazonada que sería algo especial para mí, no iba a ignorarlo.

− Bill, ¿Te encuentras bien? − Tom me preguntó con preocupación

− Sí, perfectamente, ahora… − Intenté pensar algo rápido mientras todos me miraban con asombro− ¡Ustedes ganaron nuestro concurso de las mejores fans en todo el mundo! ¿Verdad Tom? − le dirigí una mirada significativa para que me siguiera el juego

− Eh… Sí, claro. − mintió− ¡Nuestras preciadas fans!- su sonrisa era forzosa, pero sabía que lo hacía por mí y por alguna razón realmente estúpida.

− Y ahora, ¡Todos al micro oficial de Tokio Hotel!- exclamé mientras buscaba algún pretexto mas real.

Capitulo 6:

Todos llegamos al bus, era un completo descontrol, aquellas cuatro chicas, nosotros y los desorientados miembros del staff. La persona que más me preocupaba en ese momento, no se encontraba allí para mi fortuna, lo que me daba tiempo para pensar y tratar de calmar su reacción.

Pasados unos minutos, Tom me llevó aparte para preguntarme en qué demónios estaba pensando, no sabía cómo contarle lo que en su momento había sentido, ya sabía como terminaría. Finalmente, logramos calmar a las fans y explicarles que pasarían con nosotros el día hasta el próximo concierto, esperaba ansiosamente que sus padres digan que no, ahora tenía noción de lo que había causado.

Afortunadamente, tres de los cuatro padres se negaron, yo si tuviera una hija diría lo mismo y más si mi princesita tuviera que convivir con un monstruo como Tom, aunque sea por unas escasas horas. Bien, me iba sacando aquél asunto de encima, pero aún quedaba una. Debía prepararme para el sermón que David iba a darme, que seguramente no iban a ser palabras de aliento.

Había transcurrido una semana desde ese 'incidente'. Pero no puedo quejarme tampoco. Por las pocas horas que estuvimos con Sophie, me cayó muy bien; por suerte no era el tipo de fan desesperada que se te abalanzan apenas te ven, todo lo contrario, era tímida y muy sensible. Tengo que recordar que Tom no perdió oportunidad, otra más para la lista.

Respecto a mis sueños, no hay mucho por decir, creo que finalmente lo estaba olvidando y comenzaba a creer que sí eran un producto de mi imaginación, después de todo, soy Bill Kaulitz, tengo toda una enardecida muchedumbre de adolescentes esperando pasar por mi cama, pero no es justamente lo que llama mi atención. Aún así, estaba dispuesto a cambiar para la loca vida que llevaba mi hermano, quería encontrarle el sentido que él siempre encontraba en las palabras fiesta, alcohol y sexo.

Teníamos nuestro último concierto esa noche, luego con suerte iríamos todos a festejar a algún boliche. Era mi oportunidad. No recuerdo haber cantado con tantas ganas desde que estabamos en Devilish y nuestro público estaba formado por doce personas, algo que realmente me había conmovido y motivado. Lo más esperado del día llegó, la disco estaba algo llena, centenares de personas ebrias intentando mantenerse en pie y la música perforando mis tímpanos. Que buen clima para cambiar la realidad.

Todos nos dirigimos a la barra para buscar algún trago y ver como se presentaba la noche en cuanto a _oportunidades_. Nuevamente, Tom ya tenía a su acompañante, sin más preámbulos fui al centro de la pista hasta que finalmente, mi compañía femenina de ese día había aparecido. Era bastante linda, un cuerpo bien formado, con el pelo bien largo y oscuro y sus ojos parecidos a los mios. La invité una bebida y el resto ya fue historia.

_I was confused by the powers that be_

_forgetting names and faces_

_passers by were looking at me as if they could erase it_

_baby did you forget to take your meds?_

Ese maldito celular, desperté con una llamada de Tom y ahí recordé que no estaba solo. Lentamente intenté correrla de mi pecho para no despertarla y poder averiguar que era lo que mi hermano quería.

− ¿Hola? − La resaca era increíble, por momentos llegué a pensar que en mi mente iba a quedar un cráter del tamaño de Júpiter, pero prefería no pensar en eso.

− Bill, ¿Qué te pasó anoche? − Su voz claramente denotaba fascinación

− Probé un poco de la éxtasis del verdadero boliche, lo que mi hermanito mayor hace a diario. ¿Acaso está mal? −

− Me asombras. Pensé que eras distinto−

− No me digas que ahora va la escena en la que te comportas como mamá− le reproché− Me comporté al igual que tú cada vez que salimos.

− Pero ese perfil no te queda, simplemente − Al ver que tomaba aire para replicarle − No te enojes, quería llamarte para ver dónde estabas.

Luego de cortar con Tom, intenté poner mis ideas en orden. Seguía sin una razón clara de porque lo había hecho, pero al mismo tiempo, otro nuevo pensamiento me carcomía por dentro.

¿Por qué todo Tom? Últimamente mi cabeza siempre divagaba hacia él. Entendía perfectamente que fuera mi hermano, pero ¿Así se sentía cuando no querías despegarte un segundo? Esperé hasta que la chica se despertara, era algo incómodo no saber siquiera su nombre, pero después de todo, yo era famoso, tenía permitido hacer lo que quisiera. Me causaba mucho dolor haber dado esa imagen de pequeño irresponsable, pero por otro lado había probado una dosis de la vida diaria de mi hermano.

Otra vez… Mi hermano. Finalmente, la muchacha despertó, hablé con ellas unos minutos antes de partir, otro recuerdo indeseado se dirigía a mi subconciente. Tomé un taxi hasta nuestro hotel, no podía entender como había hecho para ir a otro establecimiento que no conociera y el miedo que algún chismoso fotógrafo me hubiera visto me torturaba, pero que más da, por fin daría muerte a esos rumores sobre mi supuesta homosexualidad. Tan malo no había sido.

Me arrimé hacia la puerta de mi habitación, genial, no tenía mis llaves. ¿Algún otro suceso favorable, Bill? Me maldecía a mí mismo hasta que recordé que Tom podía hacerme pasar en la suya, al menos hasta que David despertara. Marqué su número y sin saber como, me dejaron entrar en el espacio en el cual yo debería estar durmiendo ahora.

Una y otra vez recibía burlas sobre mi patético comportamiento del día anterior, como si ellos jamás hubieran perdido la noción del tiempo, del lugar, de lo que hacían y con quien. Cada vez que me recordaban el tema moría de la vergüenza. Era todo pasado, debía olvidar.

Luego de unas horas, me quedé a solas con Tom. Tenía unas ansias asesinas de hablar con él sobre algo, nada definido. Esta situación y sentimiento me parecían vagamente familiares, no estaba seguro. Pasaban los minutos y ambos reíamos como nunca, sigo sin recordar concretamente el porque. Me dijo que iba a almorzar algo y que si lo acompañaba, a lo cual le respondí que apenas terminaba de ducharme iría al comedor. Se levantó con suavidad de mi cama y se marchó. Unos segundos después, esa sensación volvió a ser conocida por mí y sabía de donde.

En unos segundos mi cabeza volvió unos años atrás. Los recuerdos de aquella cita se materializaban en mi mente, se arremolinaban mis sentimientos y me cegaban momentaneamente. Tan solo dos nombres y dos personas. Ina y yo. ¿Pero qué tenía ella que ver? Una de mis novias, sí, pero… En ese instante caí en la realidad otra vez, me costó trabajo abrir los ojos y acostumbrarme a tanta luz sobre mí, casi me era imposible visibilizar el techo de la habitación de hotel. Todos me obsevaban con semblantes serios y carentes de color. Me encontraba tirado sobre mi cama, con David, Georg, Gustav y Tom intentando despertarme.

No entendía mucho, tan solo escuchaba zumbidos en mis oídos. Todos parecían preocupados por mí, sin embargo, no entendía la complejidad del asunto. Intenté sentarme, pero me lo impidieron. Con la poca voz que tenía, pregunté que pasaba. No respondieron, tuve que consolarme con la llegada del médico para darme una idea de lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Me recostaron para que aquél individuo me examinara, todos se marcharon, a excepción de mi gemelo. Sinceramente, no me sentía para nada bien hace días, pero no quería preocupar a nadie y la éxtasis de ese magnífico concierto había funcionado para que me calmara. La razón no era muy complicada, me había desmayado y estaba con un poco de fiebre, sin contar que mi peso había bajado y ya era preocupante. Apenas el doctor se marchó, Tom le comunicó todo a David y a los chicos, pero en ningún momento me dejó solo.

Las nubes que se encontraban en el cielo finalmente querían partir, pero antes de eso desataron una fuerte tormenta. A causa de eso, en el hotel se evitaba utilizar la electricidad, me encontraba a oscuras tendido en mi cama sintiendo como mi cabeza sufría las consecuencias del pequeño estado gripal que había contraido y recuerdo algo más, tenerlo a él al lado de mi abrazandome para que no tenga frío. Ya no podía ocultarlo ni ignorarlo, era vivir con esto o acostumbrarme a tratarme a mi mismo como una rata y definitivamente, no sería lo más sano. Mis sentimientos habían cambiado.

Que lindo y tierno te ves cuando duermes, quisiera poder así toda la vida y que tú me cuides. No me importa sufrir, ni estar bajo de peso, tan solo quiero que no me dejes. Jamás. ¿Por qué ahora? Después de tantos años que habíamos pasado juntos, en todas las situaciones imaginables y luego de la cantidad increíble de experiencias que tuvimos, pero siempre uno al lado del otro, como sería hasta el final. Me dolía aceptarlo, pero debía hacerlo.

-Recomendación: Escuchar In die Nacht-

Por el resplandor cegante de un rayo te despertaste sobresaltado. Intenté calmarte con una risa. Nuestros ojos se encontraron como tantas veces en el pasado, me abrazabas con tanta fuerza intentando que nunca me aleje de tí y mis ganas de hacertelo saber eran cada vez mayores. Luego de preguntarme como me sentía y si necesitaba algo, volviste a mi lado. La noche se hizo mucho mas pasajera, todo estando junto a ti. La tormenta era nula y no existía, me hacías perder noción de la realidad. En nuestras venas corría la misma sangre y podía sentir sus pensamientos como si fueran mios, ¿Acaso podría percivir lo mismo?

Tomé tu mano, no sé porque lo hice, pero era una necesidad. Te aferraste más a mí, mi temperatura corporal iba aumentando y creo que eso te preocupó. A tu lado me dormí después de varias horas, aún así, sentía que seguias ahí a pesar de estar dormido. La tranquilidad del subconciente finalizó cuando una de tus lágrimas cayó en mi hombro desnudo haciendo que me despierte. Tenías los ojos cerrados, creías que seguía durmiendo. Sin dudarlo, te sequé el rostro con delicadeza y tu llanto cesó al verme despierto. No querías que note que habías estado llorando, derramando lágrimas de tus preciados ojos, quizás por mí. Y yo aquí abrazandote sin saber que ocurre, todavía sin tener noción de porque me encontraba tirado en una cama y no jugando con mis amigos. ¿Tan preocupante era lo que tenía? Si yo hasta hace unos días me sentía mas fuerte y motivado que nunca, o tal vez también perdí la razón y me encontraba confundiendo ese momento que tanto me gustaba con las semanas anteriores.

Me pesaban los párpados, no creía estar tan cansado. Pero tú también te habías dormido y sin perder la oportunidad, te abracé de una manera que no lo había hecho jamás. Pude sentir tu corazón latiendo pausadamente, sin ningún apuro. Tus inocentes gestos. Eras tan parecido a mí. Eras tan para mí. Repentinamente, despertaste, fue una noche rara y movida. Tu rostro y el mio a poca distancia, mi maquillaje se encontraba corrido y sabías porque. Comenzaste a acariciarme, queria tenerte así para mi por toda la eternidad, pero sabía que la hora final estaba cerca. Mi mejilla se rendía de placer ante el dulce contacto con tu mano, con tu mirada me buscabas y la conexión fue más fuerte que nunca. La última lágrima rodó por mi cara, sin más, te apegaste a mí eliminando el poco espacio que nos separaba y por primera vez en toda mi vida, sentí tus labios sobre los mios. Eramos uno, compartíamos todo y ahora quería darte mi corazón. No iba a permitir que fueras mi hermano, no más, las lluvia de pensamientos que agobiaba mi cabeza en esos momentos era indescriptible. El amor con el que te besaba era incomprensible. Siempre te había amado. Nunca lo había notado.

Los segundos que parecieron eternos habían concluido, nuevamente me encontré con tu mirada, y esta vez con una sonrisa, me bastó para comprenderlo todo. Sentías lo mismo que yo. No pude negarme ante el impulso de acariciar esa boca que tanto me provocaba. Tan solo una vez más.

Concluyó nuevamente, aunque no era lo que yo quería. Me miraste y me permitiste dormir sobre tu pecho. Lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer. Escuchaba los latidos de tu corazón, tus manos acariciaban con suavidad mi espalda brindandome calor y las ganas de nunca separarme de ti persistían como nunca. Mi sangre perdía temperatura, mis párpados pesaban, el oxígeno se escapaba de mí por última vez y te abandonaba. Te dejaba. Para siempre. Jamás podría volver a abrazarte. Notaste como mi cuerpo se iba tornando inerte, llorabas de nuevo intentando remediar la situación inutilmente, pero sabías que ya te había dejado por completo. Ya no respondía más ante los llamados terrestres, pero quería que sepas que aunque la noche caiga y la tormenta te maltrate, te acompañaré siempre.


	2. Life without you is meaningless

**2da Parte: Life without you is meaningless.**

**Pov Tom**

Me sentía feliz, hacía mucho que había olvidado lo que era esa sensación. Por más retorcido que parezca, haber estado minimamente con mi hermano se sentía bien. Saber que estaba más cerca mio que nunca me resultaba de lo más placentero. Mientras él se acomodaba en mi pecho, me permití a mí mismo acariciarle la espalda hasta que finalmente, cayó dormido y yo hice lo seguí observando hasta que el sueño me consumió.

Por la mañana lo notaba algo raro. Intenté despertarlo pero no obtenía ni gruñidos por su parte. Inconcientemente, dirigí mi mano hacia su corazón y al notar que se encontraba frío y fuera de funcionamiento, quise evitar pensar lo peor aunque fuera demasiado obvio. Lo volteé y al ver su inocente rostro con sus párpados finamente cerrados me provocó una sensación de vacío increíble. ¿A dónde te habías ido, gemelo? ¿A dónde? ¿Por qué me abandonaste? Tocaba tu rostro, la perfección había dejado su reencarnación terrestre. Lloraba incesantemente, no me importaba el futuro de nuestra banda, ni lo que los demás pensaran, tan solo quería que esto fuera una mentira, una pesadilla de la más cruel.

No tuve tiempo de reaccionar, del otro lado de la puerta David escuchaba mis lamentos y no resistió a entrar al ver que no le respondía. La primer imagen que vió fue a mí recostado sobre el cuerpo inerte de Bill derramando lágrima tras lágrima sobre tu inexpresivo rostro. Me preguntó qué estaba haciendo, debía de ser una escena rara. Le expliqué obviando todo lo que pasó entre nosotros, ese sería un secreto que estaba dispuesto a llevarme a la tumba. Él no lo podía creer, tan sólo tenía 19 años, era tan joven, tan bueno, tan perfecto para este mundo.

Bajé a comer algo porque el productor me había obligado, pero no tenía hambre. Mi estómago estaba lleno con dolor, lágrimas y ganas de despertar de aquella irrealidad. No me importó si las fans estaban fuera del hotel, salí a caminar y me encontré tirado bajo la sombra de un árbol. Mi llanto seguía asistiendo, aún la verdad no podía ser asimilada. Quería que estés a mi lado, te necesitaba.

Por más doloroso que suene, los recuerdos comenzaron a fluir en mi mente como la lava más destructiva de todas. Me carcomían la mente y las pocas ganas de vivir que aún me quedaban. Cerraba mis ojos y veía tu rostro a pocos centímetros del mío sonriendo y otorgandome todo tu amor; los abría y memorias de cuando teníamos cinco años y correteabamos felices por el parque llegaban hacia mi.

Inconcientemente me estabas torturando. Siempre supe que el día que me faltases sería la persona más infeliz de todas, pero por la pérdida de un hermano, no de quien realmente amaba y nunca lo había notado. Me maldecí una y otra vez. No podía parar de llorar, la noche cayó y yo seguía ahí sentado, con ninguna intención de volver con los demás. Supongo que para ese momento la noticia ya se había propagado lo suficiente y era seguro que las fans estarían sufriendo por la muerte del cantante, pero no tanto como yo.

Crucé el umbral del hotel y me dirigí a mi habitación. O mejor dicho, a la tuya. Abrí el armario, reflejaba tanto tu personalidad ahora ausente. Buscaba algo que me ayudara a cubrir el vació que me habías dejado, no voy a negarlo, me era sumamente dificil soportar la pérdida, me conocías como nadie.

Junto a tus muñequeras, pantalones y remeras, recordé los tantos momentos felices de los conciertos. Que buenas épocas. Era raro pensar que tan solo había sido uno o dos días atrás. Lo recordaba una y otra vez. Tu personalidad era tan única, tu cabello encrespado que siempre había cautivado la atención de todos, tus uñas que era motivo de burla de aquellos infelices que te detestaban (y aún así, nunca dejaste de usarlas), tu increíble sentido de la moda junto a todas tus prendas que tan bien quedaban en ese cuerpo tuyo.

No lo soporté más. Me acosté. Ya la tortura mental había sido mucha por ese día. Al apoyar mi cabeza sobre la almohada, la suave escencia de tu perfume me llenó los pulmones y los ojos de lágrimas. Intenté olvidarte a pesar que sabía que era imposible.

Dí vueltas en la cama, quería dormir un poco y dejar de pensarte. Tu voz resonaba en mí. Tu angelical forma de cantar y los recuerdos se complotaron contra mí haciendo que al conciliar el sueño, mi subconciente siga creyendo que estabas a mi lado. El dolor había llegado a un punto límite.

No soy de esa clase de personas que recuerdan con exactitud que soñaron, pero hoy, la noche menos deseada, eso parecía haberse revertido. Visualicé extensiones infinitas del campo más tranquilo, el cielo más celeste que alguna vez se haya visto y la persona más perfecta que mis ojos alguna vez pudieron ver. Mi hermano estaba junto a mí. Me tomaba la mano y acariciaba mi asombrado rostro. Te veía una y otra vez, intentaba retenerte aunque sea en mi mente, ya lo terrenal era imposible para nosotros.

Me aferraba inutilmente al recuerdo de un sueño. Tras despertar, quise volver a negar la realidad, pero al ver que estaba sólo en tu habitación y que todo permanecía en el mismo orden que yo lo había dejado la noche anterior, no tuve más opción que saber que estabas fuera de mi alcance.

Salí de ese espacio que en las últimas horas había sido tortuoso, pero que un día antes me había hecho tan feliz. Al quitar la llave de la cerradura, Georg corrió a abrazarme, no necesitaba preguntar por qué. Parecía que lo de Bill a él también le había afectado, pero sin duda, jamás en comparación con el dolor que yo tenía comprimido en mi pecho.

De tan solo pensar que los mejores diecinueve años de mi vida habían sido junto a mi hermano y que ahora me encontraba lo suficientemente lejos de él como para abrazarlo otra vez me devastaban y se llevaban mis ganas de respirar.

Esa tarde era su funeral. Al ver su cuerpo inerte en el ataúd, vestido como él quería para esa ocasión, los recuerdos de la última noche que pasamos revivieron para quemar toda esperanza de volver a sonreir algún día. Me acerqué para poder observarte y ahí estabas. Tus párpados cerrados con suavidad y camuflados bajo el maquillaje que usualmente llevabas, tu cuerpo tan delgado oculto tras la ajustada indumentaria que siempre me había vuelto loco, tu delicado rostro demostrando una serenidad inigualable, todo de vos me volvía loco. Quería tenerte en mis brazos otra vez, ser el único de poder proclamarte bajo título de mi propiedad. En ese momento no me importó lo que la gente llegara a pensar, ni mi madre. Mis lágrimas me traicionaron y cayeron de lleno sobre ti, no era mi intención arruinar tu preciosa vestimenta, espero que sepas disculpar.

El día era como los que te gustaban, soleado y sin mucho viento que te despeinara. Por momentos me alejaba de donde estaba parado y mi cabeza volaba sobre las nubes pensando que algún día me hubiera gustado caminar en la tranquilidad y poder hablarte más, como solíamos hacer antes de provar el amargo de fama. Tu lápida era bastante bonita, recitaba la frase con la que siempre me contestabas y eso hacía que el corazón siguiera destrozandose en pedazos cada vez más pequeños.

Estaba mamá allí mismo, junto a papá, sí, ambos padres. Creo que te hubiera hecho feliz ver a Simone junto a Jörg por última vez juntos, tal como me pasó a mi, aunque por segundos me remontó a recuerdos tuyos y mios en el pasado. Eramos tan felices. La vida me había golpeado bastante fuerte.

No creía en el destino, ni en la vida luego de la muerte, pero estaba dispuesto a cambiar ese aspecto de mi mente si tan sólo supiera que en algún futuro cercano o distante, cuando la oscuridad me carcoma, podremos estar juntos.

Sobrellevar la vida con tu ausencia era demasiado dificil, pero poco a poco iba a ir superándolo, sabía que no querías que me ponga triste si te ocurría algo. Volví a salir nuevamente, pero no hacía las cosas asquerosas que sabía que tú detestabas. Era increíble todo lo que había cambiado desde esa noche tormentosa que pude compartir contigo.

Nuestra madre seguía triste, debe ser terrible perder un hijo. Las fans supongo que comenzaron a superarlo, aún así, esto llevó a que Tokio Hotel se disolviera completamente, sabía que la banda era parte de nuestra vida, pero no quería seguir componiendo música si no iba a ser cantada por tu melodiosa voz. Georg y Gustav parecían dolidos, y bastante, pero empezaban a acostumbrarse a tu ausencia. Yo, practicamente, encontraba a todo aburrido, necesitaba esa chispa de tu espíritu.

Podría decirse que mis heridas de a poco sanaban, pero no quita que aún te necesite tanto como antes. Tan solo me dí cuenta que a pesar de tu ausencia, yo tenía que seguir. Por más dificil que fuera aceptarlo, el mundo no giraba en torno a ti, aunque no me hubiera molestado que así lo fuera.

Ya pasó un año de tu muerte. Sí, tanto tiempo lejos de ti. Me subí a mi auto sin responder ninguna pregunta por parte de David y me dirigí hacia Magdeburg, la ciudad que nos había visto crecer y donde actualmente se encontraba enterrado tu cadaver. En el tiempo que me tomó llegar no pude dejar de pensarte, una y otra vez, como tantas veces que me torturabas con incógnitas que quedaron sin respuesta.

Finalmente, la ruta pasó a segundo plano y ahora veía frente a mí una extensa pradera verde repleta de tumbas, no era alentador en lo más mínimo. Busqué la tuya, hasta que la encontré. Retiré el ramo que te había dejado la última vez que te había visitado y lo reemplacé por uno bien grande de rosas rojas, tus preferidas. Al ver tu imagen estampada en la roca, lágrimas comenzaron a correr por mis mejillas, el dolor seguía intacto como si hubiera ocurrido ayer. El recuerdo también se hacía presente, las dos ocasiones en las que tuve oportunidad de probar tus labios y todo el amor que me expresaste a través de ellos. El sentimiento seguía y perduraba a pesar del tiempo y de los hechos.

Me duele muchísimo saber que estas lejos. Muy lejos. Quisiera que por solo segundos te encontraras junto a mí y poder romperte las costillas con un fuerte abrazo, o me sentiría feliz con ver una de tus preciosas sonrisas que iluminaban mi día sin importar la cantidad de sucesos malos que haya tenido. Te quiero a tí y te necesito más que nunca, no tenía planeado extrañarte del modo en el que lo estaba haciendo. No era amor de hermanos, ahora lo tenía claro. Por diecinueve años ignoré que fueras algo más que un pariente demasiado cercano a mí, pero luego noté lo equivocado que me encontraba. Necesitaba de tu presencia, en ese preciso momento, para llorar en tu hombro y confesarte lo que nunca me había atrevido a pronunciar.

El sentido de las palabras no iba a ser en vano. No había mentira tras esa frase, solo dolor y arrepentimiento. No me cansaba de maldecirme a mí mismo, por el simple hecho de haberte tenido a mi lado por tantos años y luego que te perdí notar cuanto te extraño y cuan patética mi vida es si no es compartida contigo. No tiene sentido seguir.

Viejos recuerdos. Tú y yo corriendo por el jardín mientras mamá nos llama para almorzar. Ina y tú, besandose sin temor de ser vistos por alguien, mientras que yo hervía de celos y recién ahora, entiendo el verdadero por que. ¿Cómo explicarte en ese momento que mi vida dependía puramente de tus acciones? Sabía que aquella chica te hacía feliz, pero no a mi, no quería sonar egoísta pero merecías a alguien mejor. Alguien que te conociera en tu totalidad. Alguien con quien pudieras compartir cada secreto y sueño. Alguien como yo.

Seguía arrodillado en tu tumba sollozando lentamente, mientras era invadido por las fantasmagóricas memorias. Estabamos en un concierto. Siento tu voz más cerca de lo habitual, te encontrabas a pasos de mí y para hacer que levantara mi mirada tan solo segundos, me pegaste una patada, la cual hizo que me dejaras sin respiración por instantes. Lo rememoro como si hubiera sido hacia minutos, te sentiste tan culpable que no pudiste evitar derramar lágrimas por mí y desde ese momento fuimos más unidos que antes, lo cual yo creía que era imposible, porque me conocías más que yo mismo.

Viejas memorias. Extravagantes rememoraciones. El dolor aún presente.

No lo soportaba más. Sé que ibas a perdonarme hermanito, pero imaginar tu desgastado y carcomido cuerpo por los gusanos no era una imagen agradable para mí. Por más que le hablaba a tu fotografía, las palabras se las llevaba el viento, mis lágrimas pasaban a formar parte de la tierra y el dolor aún quedaba compenetrado en mi corazón. Tu ausencia era más que notoria.

Imaginé si ese no hubiera sido tu destino, ¿Qué pasaría ahora entre nosotros? Podría haber sido capaz de expresarte todo lo que siento, no como hermano, sino como algo más. Tal vez me corresponderías, quizás no. Hubiera tenido la posibilidad de entregarte mi amor de otra forma, no de una manera tan superficial e inexpresiva como lo son los besos. Quería más de ti.

Las horas pasaban y a pesar que hacía rato que hubiera preferido irme, seguía de pie junto a donde unos metros bajo tierra tus huesos yacían hacia muchísimos días. Sin tan solo estuvieses a mi lado, todo sería diferente. Ya ignoro el sentimiento de amor que te tengo, comencé a sentir la frialdad de no tenerte como hermano. Siempre que necesitaba alguien en quien confiar, te encontrabas a mi lado. Cada vez que el dolor me cegaba y la ira me manejaba, tu eras capaz de controlarme y hacerme sentir bien conmigo mismo. Al menos, en su debido momento fui capaz de decirte que fuiste el mejor regalo de cumpleaños que me dieron y aún así lo siento, por todas aquellas experiencias que pasamos juntos. Por cada momento que la vida me otorgó a tu lado. Cada segundo que fue a tu lado, puedo decir que fue feliz.

Sí, cada segundo. No me cansaba de pensarlo de esa manera. Pero como la noche caía sobre mí, también lo hacía la realidad, y volví a caer en que tú no estabas a mi lado.

El desarraigo se hizo presente una vez más y no encontré otra salida. Luego de un desastroso año, noté que sin ti todo era imposible. Toda idea optimista que tenía se desvaneció como por arte de magia, mis comentarios altivos e idólatras hacia mi persona estaban muertos y mis rasgos, no tan perfectos como los tuyos, eran la sombra de lo que solían ser.

Mientras conducía mi camioneta, no me dirigí al hotel donde David seguramente me esperaba. No. No quería vivir más lejos de ti. No más tortuosos pensamientos ni remordimientos del pasado. Todo pertenecería al recuerdo, como tú y yo.

Lo nuestro no había podido ser, tan solo correspondió por una noche, hasta que me abandonaste y desde ese día mi vida no fue la misma.

Compré un arma, no era muy conciente de los hechos, pero sí estaba seguro que mi último día se hacía presente. Caminé por un terreno infestado de filosas rocas, la sangre recorría mi cuerpo más rápido de lo habitual. Estaba muy seguro de lo que iba a pasar en momentos. Pretendía arrancarme el corazón y dejarlo al lado de tu tumba, pero no fue posible y sería un sacrificio. Es por eso que con ese revolver en mis manos temblorosas, el frío viento azotando mi rostro, mis lágrimas insensibles cayendo nuevamente hacia la tierra y mi último deseo de vivir, llegaría a donde siempre había deseado, estar cerca de ti hasta la muerte.

Inhalé y exhalé varias veces hasta que tomé el impulso para gatillarla. Observé el paisaje por última vez. Cerré los ojos y llevé el metal frío a mi sien. Sin mucho ánimo, disparé.

Volaba por los aires, sentimiento nunca antes vivido. Ya las sensaciones eran parte del pasado. Miraba por la lejania y veía como la briza arremolinaba algunas hojas caídas y como el cesped se mecía lentamente bajo, las olas culminaban su vida al estrellar una roca y los pájaros planeaban felices.

¿Tan malo era el "Paraíso"? Toda una vida esperé para saberlo. Giré un poco mi rostro y ahí te vi. Me esperabas con una sonrisa. No te gustaba mucho lo que había hecho pero habías escuchado todo lo que te confesé en el cementerio y cuanto sufrí desde tu pérdida.

Ahora sí. Estaba junto a ti. Después de todo, el dolor ya era inexistente, la felicidad también. Fuimos dos almas unidas en nuestra vida terrenal y ahora podíamos seguir siendolo en el más allá. Volar contigo de la mano fue la única buena razón por la cual hubiera vuelto a recurrir al suicidio. Pero ahora puedo decirlo abiertamente y que tu lo sepas. Te amo Bill Kaulitz, no me importa cuan lejos estés, ni que seas mi hermano. Que lo sepan y que comenten cuanto quieran, mi primer y único amor fuiste tu.


End file.
